The Full Moon's Spell
by zabuza5393
Summary: What will happen when the full moon's spell falls on Inuyasha and Kagome read to find out.


**The Full Moon's Spell (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction.)**

It was early in the morning and a chill was in the air. Inuyasha and the gang set up camp in a field so the morning chill felt twice as cold as it would have in a forest area. Inuyasha was woken up by the cold. He looked around the camp and saw that Kagome was shivering in her sleep. Out of a kindness that seemed to come out of thin air. He got up and put his robe over her, he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't put her out of his mind. He ended up just staring at her. He then was shocked to see Kagome take his robe and wrap it tighter around her. Then she took in a deep breath and mumbled his name. "Inu…yasha." His ears drooped a little her voice was so soothing to him. Then shocked he said, "She recognizes my sent!" This woke her up. "It's ok just go back to sleep, It's just me." He bent down and was caught off guard as she embraced him passionately. He smiled at this and laid down with her. Now he had broken up with his old girlfriend a few days ago because he just felt that he didn't want to take the chance of being with someone who might not even love him. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and moved closer to him. Still seeing that Kagome was cold Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and started to nuzzle her neck. He felt her relax in his arms. "I love you." She whispered, "I love you to Kagome." Inuyasha said in return. After this they fell asleep in each other's arms. Kagome woke up about an hour or so later, she moved closer to Inuyasha and then began to rub his ears he slowly opened his eyes and smiled and began to nuzzle Kagome again. She then started to nuzzle him back. His breath was warm on her neck and soothed her into a somewhat slower breathing pattern. "Inuyasha I want to be with you forever." She whispered into his ear. When he heard this he stopped nuzzling her for a moment and slightly shocked spoke to her. "Are you saying you want to be my mate Kagome?" She nodded, he looked into her eyes for a moment studying and searching them for any sign of uncertainty or fear. But all he saw was love and trust in them. (I don't believe it she doesn't just want this to make me happy, she wants this herself.) He smiled and spoke again "Very well my love we shall mate tonight." Kagome beamed at her future mates decision and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Now the group went about the day's tasks and set up camp in a forest just before sun set. Later that night Inuyasha got up ant walked over to a sleeping Kagome. He bent down and nuzzled her and whispered, "Kagome, wake up my love it's time." Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. They walked for a little while until they came to a clearing Inuyasha took off his robe and laid it on the ground. Then set Kagome down on the robe and then he laid down next to her. "The full moon is very pretty tonight." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, he looked over at Kagome and saw and smelled fear in her. He just put his arms around her and held her close. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered to her passionately. "Don't worry my love I'll be gentile with you." "I know you will." She said. She then pulled him into a kiss. Then she proceeded to remove his pants and under shirt. Her eyes widened that's never going to fit in me she said looking down. Inuyasha just laughed. But let out a growl soon after because Kagome had grabbed a hold of his manhood and began to stroke it. "Oh… God… YES!" Inuyasha howled out. He ripped off Kagome's shirt and pants and trust into her. She screamed in pain and pleasure. Then Inuyasha bit into her neck and left a mating mark she was his now. When they were both to tired to go anymore. They just laid next to each other. "Inuyasha am I your mate now?" Kagome asked. "Yes my love." He said. "Well Inuyasha it looks like we feel under the full moon's spell." Kagome said. "Yes I guess we did fall under the full moon's spell of passion." Inuyasha said and then they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms as the moon shined down on them.


End file.
